


Посланник

by ilmare



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: Никогда не знаешь, чем закончится очередная миссия: возможно, где-то станет одной легендой больше.





	

_Настал день Последней битвы. Владыка-Море устал терпеть упрямство сына своего Утеса, разъярился он на него, как никогда прежде, а заодно и на непокорных потомков своего сына. Великий Владыка вышел на берег во всей своей славе — с пенной бородой и седыми кудрями, облаченный в серебристую чешую. Поднял он тяжелую свою булаву и нанес каменному Утесу сокрушительный удар, но не собирался упрямый Утес сдаваться родителю так скоро — крепок был его каменный щит. Так стоял он долго, удерживая щит перед собой, но вот и его силы были истощены тяжелыми ударами неумолимого в гневе Моря — треснул могучий щит в его руке, и содрогнулись основы мира._

_Дети же Утеса — люди моря, как они называли себя по старой памяти о временах, когда шли они долгой морской дорогой в поисках нового дома — укрылись в доме отца, в глубоких пещерах и ждали, чем разрешится страшная битва. Даже там, за каменным щитом, слышали они угрозы Владыки-Моря, и некуда было им деться — видели они, что на сей раз грозный Владыка не отступит, пока не сокрушит непокорного сына. Они же ничем не могли помочь в этой битве и знали, что когда падет древний Утес, то и им не спастись от тяжелого гнева седого великана._  
_Никогда прежде не отступали они — давали отпор злым порождениям Моря и Ночи — коварным туманам и подводным охотникам, порой боролись с самим Морем и его непостоянным братом Ветром. Были люди моря тверды и упрямы и всегда добивались своего, но не стоило им бросать вызов гневливому Морю._

***

 

Далеко внизу под мягким жемчужным покрывалом атмосферы виднелась планета под обозначением Ксора-6. Она казалась такой знакомой и уютной. Обманчивое ощущение. Хоть она и напоминала Землю на экране — такой же голубой шарик — но по данным компьютерного анализа отличалась гораздо более экстремальными природными условиями. Неистовые штормы швыряли морскую воду в исполинские горы, ураганы проносились по материкам, оставляя разрушения после себя. Но и здесь уцепилась за камни хрупкая жизнь. Местное население находилось на примитивной стадии развития, но не должно было задержаться на ней надолго. Была одна проблема, зафиксированная бортовым компьютером, которая не давала Джиму Кирку покоя.

«Энтерпрайз» уже две недели находился на орбите, собирая данные о планете. Все шло хорошо, контактов с немногочисленным населением удалось избежать, но тут их прервал один из бешеных местных штормов. Работать дальше стало невозможно. Так как материалы для изучения были собраны, все исследования на планете свернули. Можно было уходить к следующему пункту назначения. Беспокойство вызывали только данные компьютера. Он получил всю возможную информацию о размещении ареалов обитания гуманоидов, климате, рельефе, природных особенностях и теперь утверждал, что столь мощный шторм, как теперешний — или по крайней мере следующий такой же — уничтожит небольшую цивилизацию, запертую на побережье между морем и неприступными горами. В глубине материка ураганы бушевали не слабее, но укрыться от них было проще, да и земли там были богаче. Спок внимательно изучил все выводы компьютера, данные по рельефу и пришел к выводу, что в мощной горной гряде попросту не было пригодного перевала, чтобы население, вероятно, пришедшее на берег сотни лет назад из других мест, могло укрыться за их естественной преградой.

Миссия была завершена, но Джим все не давал команду к отбытию. Чертова Первая Директива обязывала его поступить именно так, а совесть говорила совсем другое. Прекрасная маленькая планета может потерять свое главное украшение — упрямый народ, сотни лет цеплявшийся за скалы и до сих пор побеждавший.

_«Они выдержат удар и сейчас, они смогут. Верь в это!»_ — говорил голос разума. «А ты трусливо сошлешься на правила и повернешься спиной к чужой беде?» — отвечал ему другой голос. Он уже знал ответ, знал что сделает в итоге, но чувствовал неприятный привкус этих мыслей.

***

 

— Капитан? — за консолью транспортатора Спок ожидал решения Кирка о точке высадки. Кирк мгновенно отбросил задумчивость — решение было принято.

— Пещера.

Взгляды капитана и старпома встретились. Без всяких слов было понятно, что это вопиющее нарушение Первой Директивы, но тем не менее куда меньшее, чем само решение в контакт с доварповой цивилизацией. Времени, чтобы убедить аборигенов последовать за чужаком, было мало. Кирк решил, что его появление из ниоткуда будет убедительнее любых слов. Он посчитал риск оправданным. Спок не спорил — они уже приняли решение нарушить главный закон Звездного флота.

— Возможно, я попрошу прислать еще ребят из СБ. Позже. Думаю, не стоит сразу являться толпой, — Джим брал с собой только пару охранников. Спок предпочел бы занять место одного из них, но капитан ждал, что вулканец возьмет на себя контроль за операцией.

— Активирую.

***

 

Транспортаторная исчезла. Жизнь, распадаясь на бессчетное множество частиц, превратилась в поток информации, а затем — снова в жизнь. Привычное чудо вновь произошло. Разум привычно отбросил тревожные мысли о мгновении небытия.

Яркое освещение корабля сменилось полумраком пещеры — довольно просторной пещеры. В первый миг Джим подумал, что они, должно быть, ошиблись в расчетах и пещера пуста — так в ней было тихо — но тут же ощутил напряженное внимание, направленное на него и его спутников. Мрачные смуглые лица аборигенов, которых, кажется, было больше ста человек, застыли в изумленном молчании, уставившись на незваных гостей. Очевидно, их появление и впрямь вышло эффектным.

Тревожное молчание затягивалось. Джим решил, что приветствий не дождется, а прямой разговор — лучшее средство от непонимания, и начал с главного:

— Приветствую вас, народ каменного берега! Вы не знаете меня, моя родина далеко отсюда. Но там, откуда я родом, не принято смотреть на несчастье других. Мне известно, что много поколений ваших предков жили на этом берегу и всегда противостояли штормам. Но так же мне известно, что нынешний шторм опаснее прочих. Он может стать последним для вашего народа. Поэтому я хочу предложить вам идти за мной — я покажу вам путь через горы.

Напряженная тишина тут же сменилась беспокойными разговорами: голоса шептались, спорили, сомневались, уговаривали, переходя почти на крик, но никто не решился выступить вперед. Джим знал, что толпа не решит ничего, пока не найдется лидер.

— С кем я могу говорить? — сделал он попытку подтолкнуть их.

Снова повисла тишина. Впрочем, она не была полной — фоном ей служил далекий неравномерный гул, разрываемый раскатами грома. Там за толщей камня море вело нешуточную битву с сушей, и кто бы ни одержал победу, она не принесет добра местным жителям.

Туземцы оглядывались, ища кого-то в толпе, но признанные лидеры выжидали, не желая участвовать в переговорах. Вперед шагнула молодая женщина, смуглая, темноволосая и темноглазая, как большинство туземцев. Она обернулась к соплеменникам — ее глаза при этом полыхнули вызовом — но обратилась к Кирку:

— Мои родичи не хотят говорить с тобой. Они считают тебя порождением мрака и хаоса, что пришел забрать их души. Но я так не думаю. Ты не похож на приходящих из мрака. Кто ты? — спросила она так же прямо, как говорил он сам.

— Я пришел издалека. Там, наверху, моя лодка. Я узнал, что вы в беде, и хочу показать вам путь, который увидел сверху.

— Почему мы должны тебе поверить?

— Потому что это правда, — он пожал плечами. — Я предлагаю помощь. Мы сможем перейти через горы, если вы последуете за мной.

— Но горы нельзя преодолеть. Это граница нашего мира.

— Лишь до тех пор, пока вы не перешли ее. На берегу слишком опасно — вам не выжить здесь.

— За горами лежит земля духов. Туда не ведет ни один путь, и туда не ходят живые. Духи хранят эту землю.

Это могло стать серьезной проблемой. _Надо что-то придумать._

— Расскажите про этих духов, что живут за горами. Я буду прав, если предположу, что это духи ваших предков?

В ее темных глазах отразилось настоящее беспокойство: не лжет ли пришелец о своем происхождении? Но вместо того, чтобы продолжить расспросы, она простодушно высказала подозрение:

— Ты говоришь, что пришел не из нашего мира — так почему тебе известно про наших предков?

— В моем мире было так же когда-то — духи предков хранили свои святыни. Но они не желали нам зла и отступили. Думаю, ваши предки тоже не желают вашей гибели на этом берегу и пропустят в свое царство. Вы ведь их дети.

— А ты? Ты тоже хочешь попасть в хранимые земли? — по красивому смуглому лицу пробежала тень подозрения.

— Нет. Если скажете, что нам нельзя прийти туда, но мы послушаем вас. Ведь это ваша земля. Я могу дать слово, что ни я, ни мои люди не ступим на хранимую вашими предками землю и не позаримся ни на что вам принадлежащее. В моем мире такое слово стоит дорого, — произнес он со всей возможной серьезностью.  
Она кивнула, если не совсем понимая, то принимая его слова.

— Я спрошу Народ, — очевидно, прозвучало их самоназвание, которое переводчик передал буквально.

Женщина повернулась к своим соплеменникам и заговорила с ними негромко, но уверенно. В ней была сила лидера — так Кирку подсказывало его капитанское чутье. Когда нужно принять трудное, даже судьбоносное, решение, и появляются такие люди. Он позволил себе улыбнуться этой мысли — суровая, словно из камня вытесанная, стать туземки и столь же крепкий характер нравились ему.

Джим ждал, что «чудо» внезапного появления в лучах транспортатора впечатлит туземцев и они пойдут за ним куда угодно. Им и выбирать-то особенно не приходится. Но он ошибался.

Туземцы не спешили поверить ему. На обветренных грубых лицах он видел непонимание, сомнение, недоверие и даже страх. Кто знает, какие истории рассказывают они друг другу. Возможно, слуги местного дьявола приходят с летающих кораблей в золотом мерцании? Такая легенда вполне могла бы появиться после какого-то враждебного визита. Джиму стало не по себе от этой мысли.  
Прежняя смуглая женщина снова вышла вперед:

— Люди боятся туманных мороков, что обманут и уведут их во тьму. Я не боюсь. Покажи мне, как перейти горы.

За ней из толпы выбралась девочка лет трех и уцепилась за одежду женщины. Она тянула ее за подол и, заглядывая в глаза, упрашивала:

— Можно я с тобой?

***

 

За пределами пещеры начиналось царство первозданного Хаоса. На мгновение небо, горы, море изчезли, контуры и очертания растаяли, краски смешались. Остались только ветер и дождь. Ветер бил со всей безумной силой, не давал вздохнуть, опомниться. Бороться приходилось за каждый шаг. До перевала — нового перевала, проделанного бортовым фазером Энтерпрайза — идти еще бесконечно долго.

Ветер, море и камни скрыли мир в безумном серо-фиолетовом круговороте. Иногда его прорезали вспышки ослепительного света, которые на мгновение лишали зрения. Открытой кожей рук и лица Джим чувствовал болезненные удары каменной крошки и острых ледяных капель.

Худший кошмар пилота — потеря ориентации в пространстве, когда он не знает, где верх, а где низ. Джим чувствовал, что близок к этому. Он все еще сжимал руку той самой женщины, что пошла за ним в пещере (она оказалась целительницей, как он теперь знал). Он крепче схватился за ее руку, скорее желая ощутить реальность происходящего, а не поддержать. _«Я хватаюсь за руку женщины, которую собираюсь спасать»_ — пронеслось в голове.

Ее соплеменники шли следом — рушащиеся по мановение руки горы оказались весомым аргументом. Они держались куда лучше пришельцев. Даже дети. Маленькая дочка знахарки, которую мать умудрялась придерживать возле груди одной рукой, встретилась взглядом с Джимом. В ее бархатных темных глазах с пушистыми ресницами не было страха, скорее восторг. «Ей это нравится?» — подумал Джим с удивлением и послал девочке теплую улыбку. Она смотрела на него во все глаза и вдруг по-детски задорно улыбнулась. Идти стало как будто легче. _«Это всего лишь ветер, дождь и камни.»_

«Всего лишь камни» как раз убегали из-под ног и ползли вниз серым плотным потоком. Далеко наверху, там, где фазер разбил горную гряду, разрушенная порода лежала огромными валунами. Где-то там должен был появиться проход на ту сторону горного хребта. Должен был, иначе весь их поход был напрасным. _Будем решать проблемы по мере поступления_ — решил Джим, борясь с ускользающей из-под ног дорогой и шквальным ветром в лицо. Он оглянулся — девочка с матерью все так же следовали за ним. Он стиснул зубы и вступил в борьбу за следующий шаг.

Каменная река уходила из-под ног — сыпучее крошево, захваченное потоком, не давало опоры. _Так мы скорее скатимся вниз, чем поднимемся к вершине_ — думал Джим и тем не менее делал еще один шаг: отступать некуда. Он раскрыл коммуникатор — ветер тут же с дикой яростью бросился к нему, будто задался целью вырвать устройство из рук:

— Спок! Ты видишь нас? — постарался перекричать бурю Кирк.

— Да, капитан, — спокойный голос Спока посреди окружающего хаоса странным образом вселял уверенность.

— Где проход? Мы приближаемся?

— Вы на верном курсе, двигайтесь в том же направлении- держите на одинокую скалу.

Мутная пелена накрыла, кажется, весь мир. Джим несколько секунд напряженно вглядывался туда, где должна быть граница земли и неба и наконец заметил смутный силуэт. Будто указующий перст, нацеленный в небо. Как символично. Мысль, что местные боги недовольны его самоуправством, он постарался прогнать из головы.

— Вижу, Спок. Спасибо. Можешь оценить состояние склона?

— Нестабильное, капитан. Вода усугубляет положение.

— Это уж точно. Держи меня в курсе, если что-то изменится. Конец связи.

***

Перст судьбы. Каменная река, убегающая из-под ног. Бешеный ветер, вырывающий дыхание. Сколько уже длится этот подъем? Словно тяжелая монотонная работа, испытание на прочность. Долго Джиму так не продержаться. Темнеет… _Уже ночь? Нет, не может быть. Или это у него в глазах темно?_   Еще шаг. Еще. Упади здесь и копать могилу незачем — накроет каменный поток. Мысль отрезвила. _Какая могила? Нет, не сейчас!_ Мир перестал плыть перед глазами, под ногами он ощутил что-то твердое. Можно остановиться, выдохнуть.

Сколько бы ни было тренировок, подготовиться к такому нельзя. Возможно, жизнь в подобных условиях и закалила аборигенов, но Джеймс Кирк постепенно осознавал, что не готов к таким перегрузкам. Долг требовал от него поддерживать образ неуязвимого и всесильного капитана, который знает, умеет и может все.  
Частью этого были природные таланты Джима, в том числе и умение правильно использовать способности подчиненных, частью — удача, а частью — просто блеф (но никогда это не было обманом — он лишь старался передать остальным свою веру в удачный исход).

Вера — огромный ресурс, порой даже более ценный, чем техническое оснащение или четкая дисциплина. Экипаж Энтерпрайза был способен на чудеса, благодаря своей вере в капитана, а капитан, ввязываясь в очередное невероятное предприятие, мог положиться на команду. В итоге они делали все возможное и кое-что сверх того. Сейчас ему нужна была вера всех идущих за ним людей. Он обещал им путь через горы и должен сам показать дорогу, но с каждым шагом он понимал, что едва ли в силах сделать это.

Он огляделся. Сквозь серые лоскуты дождя, вниз по склону в разрывах можно было увидеть длинную цепочку людей. Они все еще шли за ним. Чужие незнакомые люди. Они поверили ему. У него нет права на ошибку. Ребята из СБ тоже там, идут на некотором расстоянии друг от друга вдоль вереницы людей. Красная форма позволяла заметить их посреди этой круговерти. Он подождал, пока дыхание успокоится, а длинная людская цепь подберется ближе. Там ли еще решительная знахарка и ее темноглазая дочка? Времени дожидаться нет, надо идти дальше, пока еще возможно. Он поднял взгляд на теряющийся в безумном вихре склон. Там появлялся и исчезал перст, словно древний маяк. Джим вздохнул и шагнул в каменное крошево.

Мир снова потерял целостность и порядок: для воды не существовало больше гравитации — она властвовала везде. Темноту разрывали вспышки света, ветер не давал поднять голову, вздохнуть, оглядеться. Рвался неистовый серо-фиолетовый вихрь, метал яростные вспышки молний, утверждая свою власть. Будто и впрямь древнее хтоническое божество, вырвавшееся из векового заточения.

Ощущение реальности изменяло — Джим не был уже уверен туда ли идет и идет ли вообще или упал, погребенный осколками скал, и лишь сознание его еще не хочет отступить от цели. Темные провалы и яркие вспышки сменялись тягучей красной пеленой. Усилием воли он попытался собраться, и тут каменный поток ускорился и стремительно полетел куда-то вверх. Ладони встретили острые грани камней и тут же провалились дальше, не найдя в них опоры, в лицо больно ударили скальные обломки. Дыхание вышибло. Он попробовал вдохнуть. Это было ошибкой. Не было воздуха — только вода. И темнота… И шум в ушах — то ли шорох, то ли грохот скатывающейся к подножью гальки.

Успела промелькнуть мысль, что борьба наконец закончена, но вместо облегчения пришла злость. Зачем-то нужно продолжать бороться с неизбежным. Он попытался собраться. _Опора, нужна только опора._

Но не было ничего — бегущая вода, каменная крошка, ускользающее сознание. Не за что зацепиться — только падать, падать, падать…

И тут кто-то с силой потянул его за руку. Обманувшее было ощущение верха и низа вернулось вместе с силой тяжести и дыханием. Возвращение оказалось мучительным. Из горла с кашлем вырывалась вода, желудок скрутило спазмом. Он услышал знакомое шипение гипошприца. Сразу стало легче. Теперь можно вдохнуть полной грудью. В глазах прояснялось. Он вспомнил, что крепко вцепился в руку, тащившую его из каменного плена, и посмотрел вверх.

— Спок?

— Да, капитан, — он помог Джиму подняться, придерживая за плечи. — Полагаю, от меня будет больше пользы, чем от доктора. В данных условиях.

Джим усмехнулся:

— И Боунс с тобой согласился?

— Думаю, я был достаточно убедителен.

— Он добровольно позволил тебе исполнить его обязанности?

— После некоторых… колебаний, — глаза и слегка приподнятый уголок губ Спока выдавали улыбку.

Джим понимающе ухмыльнулся и выдохнул с облегчением:

— Спасибо, Спок. Ты вовремя.

Джим знал, что старпому не место здесь, как и доктору — вулканцы плохо переносят высокую влажность. Хотя влажность трудно было назвать высокой, скорее полной и абсолютной.

Все время с начала высадки Спок, не отрываясь, следил за показаниями приборов. Все эти бесконечные цифры, графики и диаграммы непостижимым образом складывались для него в картину происходящего на планете и позволили появиться столь своевременно. Возможно, и без вулканского чутья тут тоже не обошлось, что он, впрочем, никогда не признает.

Джим надеялся, что это мгновение слабости останется незамеченным, и Народ моря не увидит дурного знака в падении вождя и продолжит идти за ним. Приметная скала стала заметно ближе, но для таких условий и это было огромным расстоянием. Спок еще какое-то время поддерживал капитана за локоть, и только убедившись, что тот не собирается снова нырять в каменное крошево, ушел вперед.

Джим со вздохом подумал о том, что надо бы больше времени уделять тренировкам — никогда не знаешь, что понадобится в следующей миссии. С другой стороны — спорить с местными жителями в выносливости бесполезно — жизнь в этом безумном климате здорово их закалила. Джим порадовался про себя принятому решению вмешаться в судьбу этих людей. За время подъема он понял, какой жаждой жизни и упорством надо обладать, чтобы выжить здесь.

_«Но и это им бы не помогло…_ » — он прогнал горькую мысль. Нельзя оказаться слабее и подвести их. Вернулся Спок с докладом.

— Капитан, трикодер фиксирует разрушения от выстрела бортового фазера. Они значительны. Но определить, сможем ли мы преодолеть завал, пока невозможно.

— Ничего, Спок. Мы все равно должны увидеть все своими глазами.

— Осталась меньшая часть пути.

Взгляд капитана потеплел, и он послал старпому благодарную улыбку.

Они пробирались к вершине все так же медленно, тяжело, почти с боем. Но теперь Джиму хотя бы не нужно было бороться с дыханием, спасибо стимулятору. Сокрушающий ветер и потоки дождя пытались смести людей прочь. Люди упорно продолжали цепляться за поверхность. На земле вместе с каменной крошкой стали появляться осколки побольше. Они становились всё крупнее и крупнее. Должно быть, это уже результат работы фазера Энтерпрайза. Джим поморщился: такое явное и очевидное теперь вмешательство в жизнь планеты. Но он не жалел — ни раньше, ни теперь. Нет такого закона, который заставляет тебя смотреть на чужую гибель и не вмешиваться. Он мог помочь, и значит, должен был.

Их путь шел теперь почти вертикально. Внизу все еще тянулась вереница людей, рядом шел Спок, готовый помочь. Еще немного и их главный ориентир — Указующий перст, как он назвал скалу про себя — будет совсем рядом. Теперь в ней можно было увидеть знамение другого рода. Знак начала новой жизни. Или верстовой столб у древней земной дороги. Начало отсчета.

Пока Джим задумчиво разглядывал необычную скалу, Спок проследил его взгляд.  
— Не знал, что вы интересуетесь геологическими образованиями, капитан.  
— Я думал о земной истории, Спок. Когда-то таким формам рельефа придавали большое значение, даже поклонялись им как богам.  
— Вы считаете, мы положим начало новой религии?  
Оттенок беспокойства промелькнул в словах старпома, или Джиму показалось?..  
— Они сами его положат, если так устроено их сознание… Они проживут свою жизнь, как хотят и умеют. Если у них будет что проживать, — он посмотрел на вулканца.  
Спок прочитал в этом взгляде вопрос: «Ты согласен с моим решением?» Он опустил ресницы, зная, что Джим поймет ответ. Но, подумав об официальной стороне их работы, решил, что необходимо более отчетливое подтверждение.  
— Законы не могут быть хороши абсолютно для всех случаев. Иногда нужно сделать исключение. Полагаю, сейчас именно такой момент. Я готов подтвердить ваше решение о вмешательстве всегда, когда потребуется.  
Кирк уловил официальный тон Спока и понял, что это сказано для возможного разбирательства.  
— Спасибо, что оценили мою логику, мистер Спок. Надеюсь, что командование тоже ее оценит, — он улыбнулся старпому и, отбросив задумчивость, вскочил на камень, чтобы разглядеть поднимающихся аборигенов.

Вот уже каменная пустыня сменилась бесконечным небом. Огромное, тревожное, оно было везде: вверху, справа, слева и — самое главное — впереди. Вертикальная скала теперь была совсем рядом и возвышалась подобно древнему обелиску. Последние несколько шагов Джим проделал очень медленно, чтобы не нарушить торжественности момента. За перевалом показалась широкая долина, укрытая завесой дождя, таинственная, древняя и нетронутая. Кроны огромных деревьев смыкались в сплошной ковер, под ними скрывалась невидимая отсюда жизнь.

С каждым шагом новый мир открывался ему все больше, а сердце билось в груди чаще, будто это он видит впервые свой будущий дом. Пусть ему не суждено остаться здесь, но восторг открытия переполнял его душу. Новые миры — новые виды животных и растений, другие, своеобразные, не похожие не на кого народы. Настоящее богатство мира. Настоящее величие. Познание, а не завоевание. Он никогда не устанет от этого, как не устают от счастья.

— Вы никогда не остановитесь, капитан? — оказывается Спок все это время наблюдал не только за проглядывающим за туманной пеленой пейзажем, но и за выражением лица Кирка. Джим только улыбнулся в ответ. Он знал, что Спок сейчас по-своему разделяет его чувства, хоть и предпочитает не показывать этого.

Люди поднимались по склону, подходили, ждали. Никакой команды остановиться здесь не было, но никто не решался идти дальше. Дальше — последний шаг к другой, новой жизни. Джим понял вдруг, что ищет темноглазую девочку и ее мать, что склонила чашу весов в его пользу на совете. Неужели она не выдержала и отстала? Он помнил твердую решимость в глазах женщины. Она дала бы фору ни одному капитану Звездного флота в этом. _«Может быть, и мне»_ — усмехнулся он про себя. И тут увидел малышку: она стояла неподалеку и забавно таращилась на него во все глаза -огромные бархатные глаза цвета черного кофе. Она сделала было движение убежать, но любопытство победило. Джим опустился на колено и ободряюще улыбнулся. Девочка нерешительно подошла, будто птичка, готовая упорхнуть в любой момент.  
— Знаешь, что там? — он указал на долину, осторожно протягивая девочке руку, которую она после колебания все-таки взяла. Он придвинул ее чуть ближе.  
— Мы… будем там жить? — на самом деле ее интересовало другое и она, не дождавшись ответа, тут же проговорилась: — А ты живешь на небе?  
— Ммм… да, - _не сказать бы лишнего. Похоже, что ни скажи — все будет лишним._  
— Ты вернешься туда? — девочка испытующе заглянула в глаза капитану.  
— Вернусь, — подтвердил он.  
— И больше никогда не придешь? — темные глаза распахнулись еще шире, девочка затаила дыхание.  
_Надеюсь, не придется._ Но нельзя же разочаровать малышку.  
— Только, если будет очень нужно.  
— Я буду ждать, — выпалила маленькая туземка очень серьезно, но тут же, смутившись, убежала.

Поток людей не иссякал: они поднимались, чуть медлили на перевале, вглядывались в неизвестную туманную даль внизу и шли дальше. Сначала все они казались Джиму похожими, как братья-близнецы, затем он начал замечать различия, а после этого видеть индивидуальность в каждом. Местные жители были… красивы какой-то своей суровой красотой. Солнце окрасило их тела в цвет темной бронзы, ветра и море высушили их, выделив резкие угловатые черты, и закалили их тела в непрерывной борьбе. Крупные черты лиц, поджарые жилистые тела, высветленные солнцем волосы, яркие темные глаза — люди все шли и шли, такие похожие, такие разные. Но неизменным было одно: их глаза загорались новым огнем, когда они оказывались в верхней точке перевала и впервые видели новую землю.

Миссия была выполнена, но Джим все не мог оторваться от захватывающего зрелища: как на суровых лицах появлялось отражение рожденных глубоко внутри надежды, радости, ожидания. _«Пусть ваши надежды исполнятся, а дороги будут легкими»_ — не удержался от мысленного пожелания Джим.

Он долго провожал их взглядом, так что и не заметил, как к нему подошел вулканец.  
— Нам пора, капитан, — сказал он непривычно мягко. Джим не ответил ему, он поймал его взгляд и задал безмолвный вопрос, в котором было множество других вопросов об этой планете, о командовании, о Первой Директиве, но который сводился к одному вопросу — «Ты со мной?», и Спок мог бы дать на них множество развернутых ответов, но в эту секунду его человеческая половина хотела дать лишь один нелогичный ответ — «Всегда». Это говорили его глаза, но произнес он другое:  
— Полагаю, командование одобрит ваше решение.  
Кирк задумчиво посмотрел вслед уходящим людям — последние из них уже спускались в долину, порой оглядываясь то ли на них со Споком, то ли на приметную скалу.  
— Даже если не одобрит, это стоило сделать, — ответил Джим, но сердце его болезненно сжималось от мысли, что он рискует потерять Энтерпрайз. Где-то глубоко внутри он знал, что ходит по лезвию ножа, и однажды правило «победителей не судят» не сработает, но знал так же, что до этого самого момента будет на него рассчитывать и делать то, что считает правильным.

***

_В страхе ждали они окончания грозной битвы, скрывшись в самой темной глубине гор. И была среди народа женщина, которую после прозвали Мудрой, она обратила свои молитвы к Древней Матери-Солнцу, которую Народ боялся почитать, пока рядом бушевал ревнивый всемогущий Владыка-Море. Но Мудрая презрела его гнев и взывала к Матери-Солнцу с отчаянии и обещала верно служить ей одной всю жизнь, если она поможет Народу в нужде. Долго звала Мудрая, и не было ей ответа, и вот, когда надежды людей почти иссякли, Мать-Солнце смилостивилась. Во мраке пещеры возник яркий солнечный луч, и вместе с ним пришел посланник Древней Богини, окруженный золотым солнечным сиянием. Сами глаза его горел теплый огонь. Ослепнув от яркого света, люди отводили глаза. Тогда вышла Мудрая навстречу посланнику, и к ней обратил он слова, принесенные от Матери-Солнца._  
_«Великая Богиня не желает вашей гибели» — сказал он. «Она разрушит горы и откроет вам дорогу в свое царство» — он протянул ей руку и продолжил: «Идем со мной. Я покажу.» И хоть боялась она обжечься его солнечным огнем, но негоже отвергать посланника Богини, она взяла его руку и пошла за ним. На берегу Море и Ветер сносили все на своем пути, но он удержался на ногах и удержал женщину. Он указал наверх, на высокие скалы. Небо прорезал яркий луч, и скалы рухнули к его ногам — Мать-Солнце разбила несокрушимые горы и открыла путь в свои земли, а золотой посланник воздвиг в том месте высокую скалу, что зовется ныне Солнечным Перстом._  
_Долог был путь к Воротам Матери, ибо противились побегу людей Море и Ветер, но не хотели они отвлечься от неистовой битвы своей с могучим Утесом и не смогли удержать народ на побережье. Пришли люди моря к той скале и увидели изобильную зеленую страну, и поклонились они тогда щедрости Богини, а женщину, взывавшую к Матери, назвали Мудрой._  
_Чудесный же посланник ее не мог ступить на землю людей Моря, но ждал, пока все люди не пройдут через Ворота. Когда его миссия была исполнена, он сказал, что должен вернуться на небо к Великой Матери и, обернувшись золотым облаком, исчез без следа._  
_С тех пор люди чтят превыше всего Великую Богиню и верят, что в час великой нужды, она вновь пришлет своего сияющего посланника._

Всегда одинаково заканчивала свой вечный рассказ Хранящая память. Многие из народа собирались послушать ее рассказы длинными вечерами, когда начинались сумерки. Древняя старуха-хранительница легенд как обычно в конце рассказа смотрела в темное уже ночное небо, усеянное звездами, будто тот самый час вот-вот настанет, и в черных глазах ее тогда вспыхивала надежда.


End file.
